Blinded By Jealousy (A Deidara One Shot)
by Are-We-Worth-Saving
Summary: Deidara's presence causes Sasori's current subordinate to be so blinded by jealousy she doesn't even realize her own lust. I re-posted this after I shortened it a bit, again lemony at the end and I will make a lemon part to go with this if people request it.


Rayne sometimes wonders why she'd wanted to be Sasori's apprentice in the first place. Their styles of fighting are completely different. She's all about quick wins and raw power using techniques that obliterate enemies in one stroke. Sasori on the other hand, prefers style and precision to fight, along with carefully planned moves designed for his 'artistic' puppets. The differences in the nins' attack and strategies often caused the two companions to stubbornly butt heads. But she had great respect for her master's power and status as a nin so she greatly sought his approval. And now that he had a new apprentice who was as obsessed with art as he was, Rayne had found she seemed much less appreciated and this new man, Deidara had become her replacement in Sasori's eyes. After her years of dedication to the puppet master, this is how he repaid her? She couldn't help but resent Sasori's new subordinant.

She shakes her head and sighs as she runs past the sand village to aid her master and Deidara in extracting the Akatsuki's new Bijuu. An image of the handsom blonde artist comes to mind making Rayne think back to when she'd first met him, casuing her feelings towards him to soften a little for a moment. She'd been returning to her master from raiding villages and torturing sound nin to locate the whereabouts of Orochimaru, the traitor of Akatsuki. On her trek through the fire nation a masked attacker had continuosly tried to ambush her in the woods, but each time she managed to escape and didn't bother taking the time to kill him knowing Sasori hated being kept waiting. When she'd finally arrived at the meeting place she'd been surprised at the youth and vitality of Deidara. He was a very attractive young man with a spark and passion like Sasori's, but more jovial and human. She'd expected herself to immediately dislike him on sight, but she was intrigued by him, at first.

"You must be Rayne hn?" He smiled casually, leaning against a bird creature. She gave it a curious look, noticing the strange chakra it gave off.

"Yes I am. And since you don't have mangy red hair and a permanently bored expression, you must be Deidara. She winked at her sensei and Deidara laughed. She nodded towards the bird, "So I'm guessing this has something to do with you, seeing as it isn't a puppet." Deidara closed his eyes and nodded proudly. "This is one of my jutsus and my preferred method of travel to Sasori danna's walking. Not my art's best attack form however un." Rayne nearly rolled her eyes at the "A" word. "Art huh? How so."

Deidara reached into his pouches and held his clay out to Rayne, eager to show off his skill to her. She was definitely a beautiful creature to behold, with long flowing black hair, and deepset emerald eyes filled with power and pride. Deidara forgot his master for a moment and only focused on the woman before him. The mouths on his hands swirled the clay around, beginning to mold it as he contemplated what kind of creature he'd create for her.

With a quizzical brow Rayne leaned forward and sniffed the goop Deidara was playing with in his hands. Her nostrils wrinkled at the odd smell it emitted and she pulled her head back slightly, much to the displeasure of the young artist. "So...he throws...shit at people?" her curious green eyes met Sasori's amusingly. She didn't comment on the set of tongues she'd caught a peek of, those had interested her much more than the crap they'd been licking in his palms.

Deidara was disappointed. He had wanted to impress Rayne, but if she was going to be cold then he wouldn't bother. "It's obviously clay un. Are all your subordinates this stupid?" He laughed lightly, trying to wound her pride as she had his. However, aside from a slight eye twitch that went unnoticed by the two men, Rayne was able to keep her composure.

"It smelt unpleasant, I've never known clay to smell even remotely like turd," she replied as sincerely as possible, not wanting to pick a fight and be lectured by Sasori. Now Deidara was self-concious of his performance and wondered if she was being honest or just a bitch. He raised the clay to his nose, "I don't smell anything."

Rayne had wanted to see that extra tongue again when he'd smelled his clay, but was disappointed to see his palm completely covered. Now that he was absorbed with art again he was starting to bore her. "It's cause you're so used to it. Sasori danna probably doesn't even notice it anymore...wait can you even smell?" She turned to her master with an intrigued look, receiving a displeased grunt from the man. Deidara couldn't help but laugh.

"At least his abilities and clay techniques aren't completely pointless. He attempts to be artistic and appreciates true skill, unlike you," Sasori retorted, praising Deidara as little and contemptuously as possible to annoy Rayne. Deidara huffed in pride while Rayne silently fumed. But then his partner's words sunk in.

"AY WHAT DO YOU MEAN ATTEMPTS HN?! MY EXPLOSIONS ARE RIVETING ART UN!"

Rayne's thoughts return to the present. She knows her master plays favorites to see who is more devoted, but it's aggravating. She also knows Deidara tried to be friendly with her and she'd been cold, but her feelings of inferiority overcame reason. During missions together, she dealt with Deidara and Sasori's bickering over art and her jealousy of their closeness. Deidara sensed her anger, but never gloated. He'd change the subject to himself or her instead of Sasori when he noticed her feeling dejected. She was grateful and at times kicked herself for being such a child even though it was Sasori who was causing this rift. Plus Rayne was impressed with Deidara's jutsus so he at least deserved her respect. The blasts were extremely powerful and could obliterate everything they touched. Her eyes lit up when his clay figures blew up like fireworks and though she didn't notice, Deidara appreciated her interest and approval. He seemed intrigued by her moves as well, which were mostly chakra infusions with weapons or enormous blasts of power that could match his explosions. But he never commented on them being artistic which, Rayne was thankful for.

Deidara really isn't that bad a guy. Rayne probably would like him more is she didn't crave Sasori's attention. She shakes off her distressed thoughts of the two men as she reaches the base. Rayne does the proper hand sign and enters the sealing chamber. She sees the cracked body of a demon host on the floor, "well you got pretty beat up."

"Yeah thanks to me hn," Deidara approaches Rayne as he glances at the body. "He was the one tailed beast. Not as strong as I'd thought he'd be un. It didn't take too strong an explosion to take him out. But my art is a blast hn," he says with a triumphant and expecting smile.

"Good job," Rayne mutters. "So if you have things all taken care of then why am I here?" she asks. Deidara hears the bitterness in her tone and looks down. She's so easily distracted from him by their master.

"Because Sasori danna wanted you here," he growls, causing Rayne to mistake his jealousy for indignity, which cheers her up a bit. On cue, Sasori appears from the shadows. "The shinobi will be here any minute."

"Then we must prepare a warm welcome for them," Deidara says turning to Rayne with a smile. She nods, not sure why she isn't bothered by his good mood. Deidara plops onto the dead boy. Rayne smirks and sits beside him just as the rock wall blasts opens to reveal a group of shinobi. A furious blonde boy screams and attacks. Deidara and Rayne dodge to one side and Sasori to the other. An old woman seems to have a particular interest in their master. Sasori turns to them, "I'll deal with the granny. You two get rid of the rest." Rayne begins to protest but Sasori is in no mood for disobedience. "Do not argue with me Rayne chan." He only calls her that when he's impatient. "Make sure Deidara doesn't blow himself up."

"Come on un," Deidara pulls Rayne out of the way of an attack and drags her out of the cave. The two make it into the woods before being surrounded by shinobi. Deidara's attitude towards the dead kyuubi has really pissed the blonde kid off so he has to deal with him while Rayne leads some of the others away. She's much faster than they are so she runs for a good while before facing them. A man in green really underestimates her powers and is knocked out by one of Rayne's chakra blasts and she blows away his diciples with a whirlwind of energy. Suddenly she hears a loud blast and she know's it's not from Deidara.

By the time Rayne returns to the cave it's too late. "Sasori Danna..." she whispers. Rayne runs into the gorge of rocks that was once their hideout and kneels by the still body of her master. She lightly presses a hand against his wooden cheek as she looks into his lifeless maroon eyes. If he hadn't sent her off with Deidara, Rayne could have saved him. Her body is frozen in shock.

Deidara watches Rayne silently. Deidara finds Sasori's death regrettable, but nothing more than that. He's really bothered to seeing Rayne shaken up. Knowing he can't comfort her makes his stomach wind in knots and his throat so dry he can't swallow. Deidara feels a strong bitterness towards his former master. He rests a hand on Rayne's shoulder, focusing chakra into her body. Her pale cheeks regain color and her fingers stop twitching as Rayne slowly comes out of shock from the transfer of Deidara's calming energy. She feels a tender warmth inside her that seems to wrap around her very soul and comfort her. Confused by what she's feeling, she pulls away and breaks the connection. Deidara is suprised to see confusion and a shine in her eyes he'd only seen glimpses of before. She breaks her gaze away from his and ignores the feelings wrestling inside her when she notices the hollow gash in his shoulder. He sees anger in her expression and feels self-conscious.

"I was being reckless...I underestimated them. Blowing off this arm was the quickest way for me to retreat before I was injured further." Deidara confesses and looks away slightly, almost fearing Rayne's reaction. She doesn't know how to feel. Normally she wouldn't care he was injured because of his stupidity. But right now she was angry at him for being so naive. On the other hand she felt sympathy. Part of her wanted to stop the bleeding and pain, even hunt down the shinobi that had done this to him and make them suffer like he was. Unable to decide which emotions to act on, Rayne does the easiest thing and heals Deidara's shoulder before taking off to sort out her feelings before facing him again.

Rayne's rage and new feelings for Deidara force her towards the fire nation to avenge Sasori's death and prevent Deidara from ever being hurt again. She's too angry to notice the kunai before it's too late. The blade cuts through her skin and buries itself in the back of her leg causing Rayne to fall to her knees. The chakra she senses behind her is familiar and she snarls in anger. "I don't have fucking time for you!" She manages to pull herself up and face her attacker. As she suspected, it was the masked man that had been ambushing and tracking her last year. "I'm in no mood for you asshole, get out of my way or I'm going to make you wish you'd never become a nin."

The man slowly lifts a hand to his face and removes his mask. But Rayne doesn't even recognize the guy, "is this the part where I'm supposed to be overcome with nostalgia?" she laughs in contempt. "I don't really care who you are, all I know is you're going to pay for this." In one swift motion, she unravels the long leather whip strapped to her thigh and slaps it across the ground causing little stakes tipped with poison to pop out along her weapon. "And if you didn't already guess, it's going to be painful."

Rayne's bloody chest hits the ground and she glares up at her attacker. The kunai in her leg is cursed, she can't remove it and it's slowly sapping her energy. But she'd managed to land a blow of her own and her poison was beginning to work, he was slowing down and without the antidote he'd be dead soon too. The man sees her smirk and laughs. "You think this poison is going to stop me? I know how to stop it."

Rayne chokes out a laugh. "No one knows, but me and I'll be damned if I tell you." He hoists her weak body in the air, pressing her against a tree his face inches from hers. She slams the length of her whip into his chest, thinking him stupid for getting so close and smiles as she sees his shirt turn red. He groans softly, ignoring his bleeding cuts and smashes her hand against the tree causing her to cry out in pain. He then rips the stakes out of his body and uses the whip to lash her wrists to the tree. "I know everything about you girl and that damn Sasori," he spat. "After he killed my village I made it my mission to destroy him because I knew a monster like that wouldn't ever know the pain I'd suffered. Wouldn't understand what it's like to lose something you care about because he had no soul. But then I heard about you and I thought maybe he still has some human in him. I was going to use you to break him down, turn you against your master. But now that he's gone you're all that's left of him. And it won't satisfy me enough to just kill you. So I'm going to make you my slave now girl and you're going to look at me as your master and worship me. Someday you'll hate Sasori as much as I do and be completely loyal to me, betray everything he ever stood for and then I'll be content because the one thing he cared about will be mine to do with as I please."

His words send a shudder through Rayne she truly feels fear. Death is better than what he plans and the poison is her only hope, but what if what he says is true...The man grins at her. "Yes I know to cure myself of your poison I need fluid from your body. But too much blood will kill you and I can't have that soo" his eyes make their way down her body to the spot where Rayne's legs come together to form a V. Her eyes widen in horror and she struggles against him as he lets his hand roam down her body. Making quick work of her shirt with his kunai he reveals her chest and starts fondling her breasts. Rayne snarls at him as he squeezes them hard until she groans in pain. Pleased with her reaction, the man strips down to reveal his manhood, hoisting her legs up so he can enter her. Rayne closes her eyes and waits for the pain.

Blood starts to seep out of the man's mouth and he falls to the ground, a clay centipede sticks out of his back. "Deidara," she whispers as she sees him rush towards her looking absolutely furious. Rayne's happy she'll get to see him one last time so she can apologize for being such a jealous haughty bitch to him. His expression is worried as he sees takes in the damage, but his face turns red at being so close to her naked body. He tries not to admire the sheeer perfection of her curves and beautiful figure. She sees his hard man hood through his pants and can't help but feeling a little turned on. She's glad he doesn't look down and see her wetness as she tries to hide the lust in her eyes. Maybe this whole being tied to a tree thing is a fetish for her. Rayne didn't really know, but she didn't want to die strung to a tree naked wanting Deidara.

"I hope that shit hurt," she mumbles looking down at the man as Deidara frees her from the whip. He can't help but smile as he gently holds her. "Don't worry un. Once the clay was inside him it spread to every cell in his body and a bunch of mini explosions made him drown in his own blood." Rayne managed a little chuckle as she leaned against him for support, "lovely." She'd never realized how chiseled and muscular Deidara was until now. His abs were hard as a rock through his tight black shirt and she couldn't help but brush her fingers over them. Sensing the intimacy in her touch his voice becomes husky and soft. "I wanted him to suffer hn. He hurt you and was going to fucking..." Deidara becomes too angry to finish his sentence. He hates to think it, but it wasn't just the fact she'd been hurt and nearly killed that made him kill the man so harshly. Deidara had been over come with such jealousy at seeing someone else about to take Rayne for himself. Even if he hadn't seen the blood dripping down them and it was something Rayne had wanted, he still would have killed the man.

Holding her and doing his best to heal her small wounds is all he can do to keep from having her body himself. He wants her so badly and the thought of anyone else but him ever touching her again makes him angrier than he's ever been in his life. He knows the reason he hadn't cared when Sasori died was because he saw Rayne's devotion and affection towards the puppet master and it made him angry. He'd purposely acted rashly at times around Sasori after he'd met her so she'd keep being asked to go on missions with them. And the more frustrated she'd gotten by Deidara the more intrigued he was with her. Everything about her captivated him, until he yearned for her mind, body, and soul. If she lived he was never going to let her out of his sight again and he'd make her his no matter what it took.

Rayne's eyes meet his and she's shocked at the passion in his gaze and the heaviness in his breath. It sends a shiver through her body and she's suddenly very conscious of her naked self and attempts to cover up with her arms. Neither goes unnoticed and her body's reaction to his almost makes him lose control, but Deidara doesn't want her to hide from him. She is beautiful and he needed her to know how he sees her, wants her. But she's slipping from him, he can see it in her eyes that her spirit is fading from her body. He pours chakra into her body until his muscles ache, but it only does so little. She sees his frustration and rolls over in his arms, revealing her naked backside to him and the kunai in her leg. "I can't get it ou-FUCK!" She howls as Deidara rips it out of her leg. Her pain is the only thing keeping him from bending her over.

"It comes out just fine un," he smirks, receiving a punch in his formerly injured shoulder, which is now stitched back to his arm. "It must be that only a man can remove it. That sexist bastard! And you didn't have to pull it out so fast," she whimpers. Deidara can't help but make a sexual innuendo. "Well I'll put it in slow," he whispers in her ear. Healing the wound on her leg with one hand while pulling her against him with his other. She gasps in surprise as he moves his hand up her leg, letting the tongue lick up her inner thigh towards her crotch. "Deidara," she nearly stutters, the shock and pleasure in her voice turning him on even more. He buries his head in hair, running his other hand rub against the bottom of her breast.

"All those times I sucked up to Sasori danna was to get a reaction from you. I hated that you sought his approval so much and cared about only his opinion of you. If I hadn't made you as jealous as I was, you wouldn't have payed any attention to me. I've wanted to make you mine for so long, Rayne," Deidara whispers lustfully in her ear.

Rayne feels that warm sensation in her chest again and an urge in her lower body that she can't refuse. She'd always been attracted to Deidara but she was too wound in her own jealous to see she'd always been what he wanted, never Sasori.

"Deidara," she whispers. Her selfishness and ignorance towards his feelings makes her feel horrible, she'd been denying herself the feelings she'd had for Deidara because of her petty anger. But Deidara had long forgiven her and understood. He places his head against hers, his eyes bore into her soul revealing his forgiveness and lust for the woman below him. Her eyes share his passion and she shows him by pressing her body against his, grinding gently.

His hand gently takes her nipple into its mouth and sucks hard, making it perk up and causing her to moan softly. The other hand's tongue slides along her pussy lips, teasing her clit and making her drip onto his hand. He then brings it to his own mouth and licks it up, loving the way she tastes, dying to be inside her.

"Do you want me as well hn?" he sets his lips against her neck, kissing up to her jawline, nibbling her skin gently. The sparks she feels in her tummy and the wonderful sensation of his lips and tongues against her skin make it unbearable for Rayne to hold back anymore. She pulls him to face her and presses her lips against his, pulling him into a passionate kiss as she buries her fingers in his hair and he shoves the tongue of his hand deep into her. She moans loudly into his lips, allowing Deidara to slide his tongue in his mouth and massage hers. The tongue wiggles around inside her, rubbing fast and deep as she unzips Deidara's pants and grabs a hold of his hard member. "I need you so badly," she whispers licking along his jawline slowly, causing him to shudder and thrust into her hand. She rubs him gently, making him hard as a rock for her. She sighs, loving how big he is, but knowing it's going to hurt.

"Don't worry un," he moans, letting his hand plant kisses all over her breasts. "I'll be gentle...at first hn, he smirks. Rayne smiles and pulls his pants down. "Well we have plenty of time to get me used to it." Deidara closes his eyes in pleasure. Knowing she'll let him have his way with her as much as he wants makes his member throb. He tears off the rest of his clothes and lays her body down on the ground with his hovering above. "I want to be your only," he whispers. "I want you to be mine and only mine from now on un." Rayne laughs lightly and leans up to kiss him, running a hand down his abs affectionately. "I only want you Deidara, I've been waiting for you to make me yours and only yours." With that, Deidara pulls her lips into one more passionate kiss before making Rayne into a woman, his woman.


End file.
